


Something About Steve

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bloodplay, Cannibalism, Facials, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky Barnes always falls for Steve Rogers





	Something About Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Кое-что о Стиве](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755498) by [Magdalena_sylar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar), [WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party_2018/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party_2018)



> Warnings for cannibalism.

Steve moaned as he slid the blade across Bucky's thigh, blood welling at the surface, Bucky reached up and curled his metal hand into Steve's hair and guided his face down to his leg, and watched as he began lapping at the blood that had welled at the top.

Bucky moaned and trusted his hips into the air, seeking friction, so Steve brought up his free hand and slipped it beneath Bucky's boxers and began to stroke his hard cock.

"Fuck Stevie, look so damn pretty licking my blood up, swallowing it down, so fucking hot, Stevie, so fucking hot" Bucky was babbling as he began to near the edge.

"Do it Stevie, do it!" Bucky was panting now, so close, he wanted Steve to come as well, but the only way that Steve would come was to eat him, literally.

Steve looked up at Bucky from beneath is ridiculously long eyelashes, and opened his mouth and bit down, hard, Bucky could feel his skin tear, feel Steve, ripping into his flesh, greedily munching and chewing part of his thigh. Felt Steve swallow and go back in for more. 

It was pain like you couldn't even begin to imagine, Steve was chewing happily, face blissed out and his cock was spurting out thick ropes of come up onto his stomach and chest, Bucky came at the sight. He didn't even know how he stayed hard throughout the whole ordeal. Once the aftershocks had faded and the pain was beginning to dull, he looked down at Steve.

Steve who was looking at Bucky like he hung the moon, Steve who had blood and come smeared all over his face, it was all so fucking hot that Bucky felt his dick twitch at the sight, if he hadn't come less than two minutes ago, he'd be hard.

Bucky pulled Steve up into a kiss, tasting his own blood and come, Steve moaned, licking into Bucky's mouth. Steve loved his Bucky so much. 

Eventually Steve had to clean the blood and come off his face and chest, plus Bucky had to clean and wrap his thigh, even though it would be healed by the morning, neither of them wanted to wake up covered in blood, and have to explain to a poor cleaning lady that there hadn't been a murder.

Bucky sighed and flopped down onto the mattress, maybe one day Steve wouldn't want this, Bucky sure as hell didn't, he had suffered 70 years worth of torture and pain, he didn't need anymore, but Steve wanted it.

Bucky Barnes always falls for Steve Rogers.


End file.
